


Unspoken

by hongbab



Category: VIXX
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 18:27:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9778970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hongbab/pseuds/hongbab
Summary: “You smell like—” Home. Jaehwan smells like home and Sanghyuk could doze off right then and there. “Like coffee and shampoo and shower gel and washing powder.”





	

Sanghyuk isn’t sure what pulls him out of his dream about the sea—at least, not until he opens his eyes.

The sunlight is hitting his back, seeping through the material of his T-shirt, warming up his skin in the nicest way possible as he whines into the duvet he’s hugging to himself. With bleary eyes, he focuses on the face by the bed, chin resting on the mattress and a kind smile greeting Sanghyuk. He takes a deep breath before he says in a sleep-hoarse voice, “Creepy.”

“What?” Jaehwan asks, eyebrows arching and his smile melting off.

“How long have you been watching me?” Sanghyuk asks in return, rolling onto his back, yawning and rubbing his eyes with both hands.

“Fifteen seconds?” Jaehwan replies. “Since you started snuffling like you always do when you’re waking up.”

“As I said,” Sanghyuk moans while stretching, rolling onto his stomach and turning horizontally on the mattress so he can be face to face with Jaehwan, “creepy.”

Jaehwan pulls back a little and lifts his arm from his crossed legs, touching the rim of his mug to his mouth and sipping his coffee. When he’s done, he licks the drops off the corners of his lips and grins at the way Sanghyuk's eyes dart down to watch him do it.

“Good morning,” Jaehwan says, and then his lips are on Sanghyuk's.

Jaehwan's lips are soft and even warmer than the sunlight; when Sanghyuk opens his mouth the slightest bit, the coffee on the tip of Jaehwan's tongue tastes like burnt caramel from all the sugar he put in it. Jaehwan sighs into the kiss when Sanghyuk reaches out to brush his fingers over his curly hair, scratching lightly at the nape of his neck.

Sanghyuk pulls back, propping himself up on his elbows, hand still buried under Jaehwan's locks as he presses his forehead against Jaehwan's.

“Want me to make you breakfast?” Jaehwan asks quietly, rubbing his nose with Sanghyuk's which makes the latter giggle. The corners of Jaehwan's eyes crinkle in the cutest way as he smiles.

“Do you want to compensate for something?” Sanghyuk laughs, his thumb caressing Jaehwan's neck.

“Aren’t you a little paranoid?” Jaehwan asks, his mouth twisting grumpily.

“Sorry,” Sanghyuk replies, pecking his mouth again. “I’d love it if you made me breakfast,” he whispers against Jaehwan's lips.

“What do you say about scrambled eggs?”

Jaehwan's lower lip catches on Sanghyuk’s and Sanghyuk's head starts to spin, his stomach is in knots, and he’s pretty sure he’s going to pop a boner in approximately five seconds.

“With ham and cheese?” he rasps out a little breathlessly.

“Mm,” Jaehwan breathes, barely audible. “And scallions.”

Sanghyuk groans; his briefs are feeling a little tight as he kisses Jaehwan again, his fingers curling into the other’s hair, and Jaehwan grins so wide Sanghyuk's lips slide on his teeth while Jaehwan grabs his arm, thumb stroking Sanghyuk's wrist.

“Don’t tell me you’re hard,” Jaehwan chuckles when he draws back, looking into Sanghyuk's eyes, and his irises look like his too sugary coffee: dark and glossy, glinting happily in the morning light.

“You were the one talking about scrambled eggs so sexily,” Sanghyuk mumbles, his cheeks heating up.

“Sorry, I can’t do anything about the fact that whatever leaves my mouth sounds sexy,” Jaehwan laughs, bringing Sanghyuk's arm closer to his mouth and pressing a small kiss to the inner side of his wrist before he stands up. “I am taking full responsibility if you have to take care of yourself in the toilet between classes.”

Jaehwan winks at him and turns around to leave, but before he could walk away, Sanghyuk slaps his butt gently, making Jaehwan glare at him.

Sanghyuk rolls onto his back, staring up at the ceiling and thinking about all the homework he didn’t do for the day—he’ll have to come up with better excuses than having felt too ill all week to do them.

Ever since he managed to muster all his courage to knock on Jaehwan's bedroom door in their shared flat to ask him out on a date somewhat more than four months ago, Sanghyuk's grades and overall academic performance have taken a nosedive, but if he’s being completely honest with himself, he doesn’t really care.

By the time he finishes coming up with his reasons for not doing his homework (his computer died all of a sudden and there was just _no way_ he could access the necessary files), his manhood has calmed down as well, so he gets up from the bed and pads out into the kitchen. Jaehwan is standing above the stove in his white tank top and dark blue sweatpants, pouring olive oil into a pan and Sanghyuk is pretty sure there’s no sight in the world that’s more beautiful than this one. The strangest thing is that he doesn’t cringe at that thought.

He steps to the counter, taking a mug out of a cupboard and getting some coffee for himself. Jaehwan looks at him from the corner of his eyes, smirking, and then he proceeds to add the ham, grated cheese and chopped scallions to the beaten eggs. Sanghyuk gulps down his lukewarm coffee (black, he drinks it black, but he loves the too sweet taste of it in Jaehwan's mouth), and then wraps his arms around Jaehwan's waist, pressing up against him from behind.

“Better now?” Jaehwan asks, pushing his butt back a little, making Sanghyuk hiss. Jaehwan sniggers while mixing the eggs with everything else and Sanghyuk wishes he wouldn’t be so easily affected by Jaehwan.

“Not really,” he mumbles, burying his face into the spot where Jaehwan's neck joins his shoulder, closing his eyes. “You smell like—” Home. Jaehwan smells like home and Sanghyuk could doze off right then and there. “Like coffee and shampoo and shower gel and washing powder.”

“I didn’t know those turn you on?” Jaehwan teases and Sanghyuk hears the sizzling of the eggs in the pan, the pleasant scent joining all the others in his nose.

“They don’t,” Sanghyuk says, kissing Jaehwan's shoulder, opening his eyes. He hugs Jaehwan tighter, his fingers running over prominent ribs and a thin layer of taut muscles. “You do,” he whispers, biting the tip of Jaehwan's adorable elf ear as carefully as he can.

Jaehwan winces in his arms, stirring the eggs in the pan a little violently for a moment and Sanghyuk grins to himself when he feels the little shudder that runs through Jaehwan's body.

“I’m going to set the place on fire,” Jaehwan grumbles, gathering the food on a plate. “Here you go.”

“I think I’ll eat it later,” Sanghyuk says, turning Jaehwan around in his hold.

Jaehwan has the prettiest pink blush spreading over the tops of his cheeks and the bridge of his nose as he looks up into Sanghyuk's eyes, chuckling nervously and biting his lower lip. Sanghyuk can relate, really—romantic stuff has never been their thing, they both feel it’s rather embarrassing to be so vulnerable and emotionally open in front of each other, but as awkward as moments like this can be, Sanghyuk loves every single one of them.

Sanghyuk takes his arms off Jaehwan's waist, holding one of his hands and going back into the bedroom, dragging Jaehwan along. He sits down on the bed, tugging Jaehwan down into his lap and Jaehwan straddles his hips, fingers curling around Sanghyuk's hair as he slides his arms around Sanghyuk's neck.

“You have class in thirty minutes,” Jaehwan says. “And you haven’t had breakfast yet, haven’t showered—”

“I’ll skip it,” Sanghyuk replies, cold hands sneaking under the hem of Jaehwan's tank top and he feels goosebumps growing under his palms. He presses a kiss between Jaehwan's collarbones. “Or the whole day. We haven’t played StarCraft in ages. And we need to catch up on One Piece, too.”

Jaehwan sighs, shaking his head. “Nerd,” he says, kissing Sanghyuk on the lips.

Later, when they’re watching episode 733 of One Piece, huddled up together on the couch, Jaehwan's legs stretched over Sanghyuk's lap and Jaehwan wearing the T-shirt Sanghyuk had slept in, Sanghyuk can’t help looking at Jaehwan chewing on his honey-butter chips and lean over to peck his cheek.

“What was that for?” Jaehwan mutters between nibbles, his eyes glued to the screen.

“Hyung, I think I lo—” Sanghyuk cuts himself off and Jaehwan looks at him like a deer caught in the headlights, holding a chip to his mouth, completely frozen. Sanghyuk huffs, smiling, and pats Jaehwan's thigh. “I really like you, you know?”

The unease visibly melts off Jaehwan and his eyelashes flutter as he takes the chip away from his mouth, stuffing it into Sanghyuk's instead.

“Let me watch my show.” Jaehwan grouches with his brow furrowed, continuing to munch on his snack. A few moments later, he tosses the bag away and gropes for Sanghyuk's hand on his thigh instead, lacing their fingers together, and Sanghyuk grins right into Luffy’s face.

Half-said or unspoken—Sanghyuk has never been as sure about anything in his life as he is about Jaehwan reciprocating his feelings and even if it will take them another four months, or six, or even years to actually say those three words, man, it will still be so worth it.

For now, Jaehwan's hand in his and the secret glances he thinks Sanghyuk doesn’t notice are enough.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to talk to me about any of my stories or just vixx in general on [tumblr](http://hongbab.tumblr.com/), [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/hongbab) or [aff](http://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/1061753) ♡ please support me on [ko-fi.com](https://ko-fi.com/hongbab) if you can ♡


End file.
